Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined
by superweegee
Summary: This is it, my real fanbase and quadruplely-large imaginary fanbase, my Magnum Opus. This is basically a retelling of KH1 with a character based on myself replacing Sora. Rated M for death/serious injury and language R&R! YuffiexOC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ken walked around the dark yard, letting the puppy sniff around until she found a place to pee. Immediately the small dog started barking, a shrill, frightened noise. Ken tried to shush the irate dog, but noticed out of the corner of his eye a small movement in the shadows, he spun around to see that some sort of creature was creeping into the light with quick, swaying motions. The creature was almost entirely black, except for its glowing yellow eyes; it was about the size of a small child and vaguely human in shape, it had long antennae coming out of its head and running all the way down its back to its feet. The creature made strange chirping noises, easily heard as Kens puppy had subsided into quiet whimpering. Suddenly, the creature attacked, leaping at Kens head. He avoided it, but more creatures were coming forward, they all leapt at once, and Ken fell under their combined weight, all of the creatures melded together into one black mass, the puppy ran into the night, Kens family was unseen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Key

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 2: The Key

Ken fought for breath, the shadow crept into his vision, he couldn't see, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move, but there was a flash of light and the dark mass was gone, and Ken lie on the ground, a large, silver and gold key with a strange chain on the end in his hand. "What's this?" he wondered. More of the creatures were appearing, as if by magic, "I don't know what's going on," Ken announced, "but I like it," with this, Ken charged at the creatures, swinging the key at them; as each stroke fell, a creature burst into smoke only to be replaced by another. Finally, the creatures retreated, "How's that?" Ken called, but something felt wrong, he threw himself to the ground just as his parents' car flew overhead. Ken jumped up and spun around to see a huge creature, a heart-shaped hole in its chest, tendrils wrapped around its head, small wings protruded out of its back, its fist came crashing down as if speaking a challenge. The battle had begun.


	3. Chapter 3: Destinies Force

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 3: Destinies Force

The giant creature reached down and grabbed the second car, throwing t as well; Ken leapt onto the car, ran along it, and jumped. Ken soared, much to his disbelief, up and forward, where he dug the keys teeth into the monsters side, it let out a monstrous bellow of rage and knocked Ken to the ground. He struggled back to his feet just as the colossal monster grabbed a large boulder from the ground and threw it at Ken who ducked almost too late, the boulder grazing his cheek, leaving a large abrasion on his face, and causing him to drop the key. The next moment the monster grasped Ken and in its massive hand and squeezed, causing Ken to give a yelp of pain, it squeezed again and again. Ken reached desperately for the key, which materialized into his hand, he struck the monstrous hand, and the monster tossed him roughly to the ground, ready to flatten him, but it burst into smoke, Ken saw a man in a brown cloak and holding a strange black sword, "you will fell destinies force," he said, and black hole suddenly hung in the sky, sucking everything into its gaping maw.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakenings

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 4: Awakenings

As Ken slowly regained consciousness, he noticed that he was no longer at home, rather, he was slumped up against the wall in an alley, the walls wre made of brick and the ground of stone. He then noticed that a dog was licking his face. Ken looked over towards the dog, "Don't suppose you can AAAAAH!" Kens speech turned into a scream as he saw that the dog licking his face had long, lanky legs and a wire-thin black tail, its forehead reached higher than it should have and folded down onto itself. Ken calmed down and noticed that the dog had a collar, and it's tag read 'Pluto'.

"No way," Ken whispered in disbelief, but the dog had run off out of the alley. Ken stood and staggered after the dog, using the wall for support. As he staggered out, he saw a young-looking man, "hey," Ken called out to the man, who turned towards him, pulled what looked like sword out from behind him, and charged at Ken, knocking him over the head, knocking him unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5: Yuffie and Leon

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Before we begin I just want you to know that I had to resist the urge to call this chapter 'Yuffie and squall- I mean Angel- I mean emo git- I mean Metal Seadramon- I mean Leon.'

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 5: Yuffie and Leon

Ken stirred and opened his eyes again, this time in a bed. He heard footsteps to the side, when he turned to look, what Ken saw was girl about his age with short, black hair, the only thing she wore was a pair of yellow short shorts and a green bikini top, along with a headband and wristbands; the bright (to Kens eyes) light flared out behind her head, as if the halo of an angel. She must have notice the doughy look on his face because she put her hands on her hips and said, "I think you hit him a little too hard, Squall."

"My name is Leon," a mans voice replied. The owner of the voice walked into Kens field of vision, and ken recognized him immediately, "you attacked me!"

"I had to make sure you weren't a threat."

"So to make sure I wasn't a threat, with my limp and bleeding profusely, you hit me in the head viciously?" Ken threw the covers aside, and noticed that he now wore a black t-shirt and jeans, "Where the hell are my clothes?" He asked.

"Had to get you new ones," Yuffie replied, "your old ones were in tatters,"

"Catch," Leon said, tossing him a jean jacket.

"I still can't believe that you're meant to save the worlds," Yuffie lamented, "your chubby and your arms are spindly"

"Hey!" Ken exclaimed, "Are all you guys going to do is insult me?"

"We healed you," Leon answered, "and we need to explain some things."


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 6: Explanations

"The worlds are in danger," Leon stated.

Wait," Ken interrupted, "you said 'worlds', plural."

"Yes, worlds, all of them, in danger," Leon continued, "from the Heartless."

"What are the Heartless?" Ken asked."

"Creatures formed from the darkness in peoples hearts."

"They destroy and corrupt worlds," Yuffie added, "and we think you can stop them."

"Why me?"

"Because," Leon replied, "you have the Keyblade," with that, Leon lifted the silver and gold key from the table behind him and in a flash of light, it moved from Leon's hand to Kens.

"So this is the Keyblade?" Leon nodded and said, "it's the only weapon that can be used against the Heartless."

"Why do you think I'm the one meant to use it?"

"It came to you didn't it?" Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, Yuffieran to the window and looked out, she turned around and exclaimed, "Heartless!"


	7. Chapter 7: Heartless and Dalmatians

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 7: Heartless and Dalmatians

Leon grabbed his sword and tossed what looked like a giant ninja star to Yuffie, "Come on," he said to Ken, who jumped up and slipped on the jean jacket. Ken and Leon ran out through the door, past a girl in a pink dress sitting on a bed, and leapt out the window to an awning below. The Heartless swarmed out below them, Leon jumped down and slashed at them, Ken following suit. "Run!" Leon exclaimed, "I'll handle these guys," Ken sprinted away from Leons battle, taking cover in a large empty house.

As he snuck through the house, he noticed that there were two Dalmatians sitting dejectedly on a bed, the one a red collar saw Ken and pushed a piece of paper in his direction, the paper read 'missing: 99 Dalmatian puppies, reward: ?' Ken looked at the dog, who gave him a meaningful look back, "What the hell?" he muttered as he opened the door and walked out into an alleyway, he walked out onto an empty street, where more Heartless arrived. As ken fought, more and more Heartless came, so he ducked into a nearby building and slammed the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8: Cid

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 8: Cid

Ken braced the inside of the door, a man with blonde hair and a large waistband walked out from behind the counter and, noticing that Ken was holding the door shut, muttered, "Heartless," and pulled his waistband off, revealing a silver box with a hole in the middle that said 'Cid-Cannon' on the side. He pushed Ken aside and kicked the door open, he pushed a button on the side of the box and a blue beam of light shot out of the box, "Quit freakin' obstructin' my business!" He yelled as the Heartless fell to beam of light. "Y-you, you," Ken couldn't form coherent speech.

Cid noticed that Ken had the keyblade and said, "You better skedaddle over to the Third District," and he shoved Ken out the door, locking him out.

Ken (after about twelve minutes and many Heartless) found the Third District, with its fountain and bell tower. The bell tolled, and out of the sky fell several pieces of purple armor, which all floated of their own accord, except for the boots, which stood menacingly on the ground, on the torso was a strange symbol, looking like a black heart. Ken summoned the keyblade, and prepared for a fierce fight, when suddenly their was an explosion and a strange pair came shooting off of a balcony to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: Guard Armor

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 9: Guard Armor

A cartoon duck and dog stood and dusted themselves off; the duck looked behind them and, with an irate, squawking shout, picked up a small staff and the dig lifted a shield, both turned to face the large Heartless.

The hands of the shot out towards the duck and dog, both of which dodged aside, Ken ran at the Heartless and jumped onto one of the hands, and went from there to slashing the Heartless' head. The Heartless flung its hand against a wall, knocking Ken off.

The dog threw its shield, which sliced through Heartless' hand, destroying it. The feet stomped there way over and were destroyed by Ken's brutal slashes. The duck raised its staff, lightning fell down around the Heartless, destroying its other hand and leaving scorch marks on its torso, which began now spun around and slammed the ground.

Ken, having an insane idea, ran and jumped up into the bottom of the torso and swung the Keyblade as much as the space allowed, then leapt and sliced the Heartless' head in two destroying it and the torso.

Ken fell to the ground as a valentine-esque heart rose up into the sky and out of sight. Ken breathed a sigh of relief as the dog helped him to his feet and green light fell over them all from the ducks staff. Ken's aches from his fighting faded away.


	10. Chapter 10: Donald and Goofy

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 10: Donald and Goofy

Leon and Yuffie ran over to Ken along with Cid and the girl in pink from earlier, "What happened?" Leon demanded, "We heard fighting and came as soon as we could."

"I don't think we've met," the girl in pink said, extending her hand, "Aeris."

"Ken," Ken replied, shaking her hand.

"Hey wait, the dog said, "Isn't that the Keyblade?" He gestured to Ken's Keyblade.

"Yeah," Ken replied.

"You need to come with us," the duck said, "I'm Donald."

"Goofy, "the dog said.

"Ken."

"So you'll be leaving, then?" Leon asked.

"See you later?" Yuffie said.

"Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11: The Gummi Ship

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 11: The Gummi Ship

"Wait," Ken said, "Leon said we had to save the worlds, all of them, so won't we need, like, a spaceship or something?"

"We have the Gummi Ship," Goofy replied.

"Gummi Ship?"

Minutes later, Ken Donald, and Goofy were sitting in the cockpit of a strange rocket ship, looking out over the universe. "Where should we go first?" Donald asked.

Ken spotted a world that appeared green and said, "Let's try over there." Donald nodded and pushed a few buttons on the control console, and the ship launched out towards the green planet.

The flight was uneventful; the only thing that happened was that Ken taught Donald and Goofy how to play 'Magic: the Gathering'. After about four games the novelty wore off, and Ken was beginning to wonder why the hell the ship couldn't go faster when there was an explosion and the entire ship rocked. "What was that!" Ken exclaimed.

"We're under attack!" Goofy shouted, running to the console and rapidly pushing buttons, "Brace yerselves!"


	12. Chapter 12: Battle Over Wonderland

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 12: Battle over Wonderland

Ken staggered into a chair and looked out the view port, seeing that at least ten Heartless ships were swarming around them, firing what looked like atomic tomatoes at them, "Let's go!" Donald said, running to one side of the ship, Goofy to the other side. Each pushed a button a button and a door slid open and they stepped through, "wait!" Ken called, "how do I drive this thing?"

"You can figure it out," Donald said. The doors closed, next moment two smaller ships were fighting the Heartless ships. Ken sighed and took the control stick. He began experimenting with the controls.

Once he figured what buttons were for killing things, he flew into the fray and opened fire on an enemy ship, Donald and Goofy's ships were at his side. Ken quickly got the hang of the controls and was barrel-rolling and weaving around the enemies, blasting them along with Donald and Goofy.

When all of the Heartless were vanquished, Donald and Goofy maneuvered their ships back to the Gummi Ship, and Ken flew low to the planet, stopping just as they entered orbit; Goofy pushed a button and they all vanished in columns of blue light, and the Gummi Ship floated along, silently awaiting command.


	13. Chapter 13: The Strange Room

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 13: The Strange Room

The trio floated down past chairs and other such furnishings, Donald and Ken feet first, Goofy lounging on his back, so when gravity took affect, Goofy slammed into the ground. Ken helped him up and they saw a white rabbit with a red overcoat clutching a large golden watch exclaiming, "I'm late! I'm late!" and ran off down a twisting corridor. "Let's follow him," Ken suggested, walking down the same corridor.

When the corridor ended, the trio found themselves in a large circular room; It appeared to be a kitchen, with an oven on one side and table in the center, at the far end was a tiny door. "How do you suppose we get through that there door?" Goofy wondered aloud. Ken walked to the table and noticed that there were two bottles, a blue and a red, he also noticed that the blue bottle had a picture of a fully grown tree, an arrow pointed to the right, and a sapling, "we try drinking this," Ken suggested.

Why?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, but there's something about this bottle that just says 'drink me.'"

"Might as well give it a try," Goofy said, Ken nodded in approval and took a swig from the blue bottle, and quickly shrank down.


	14. Chapter 14: The Door

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 14: The Door

Donald caught the bottle as it fell, and called out to Ken.

"Down here, guys!" Ken shouted, 'you'll have to drink the potion, then you'll be the right size for the door!" Donald eyeballed the bottle apprehensively; Finally, he gave in and sipped from the bottle, then quickly handed it over to Goofy, who also sipped some of whatever was in the bottle and place it on the table.

"Alright," Ken said, "now we can get through that door," the trio made there way towards the door, but suddenly three Heartless appeared, two small floating Heartless that were blue and red respectively, the third was a extremely fat, all three bore the insignia from one from Traverse Town.

Donald and Goofy jumped and swung at the flying Heartless while Ken ran and stabbed at the fat one, but the Keyblade bounced off. Ken dodged under the Heartless' swinging fist and slashed its back, he then slammed the Keyblade down into the Heartless' back, killing it, just as Donald and Goofy finished their own fights.

Ken ran toe the door before any more Heartless came, but when he grasped the doorknob, the keyhole melded into a mouth and yelled, "take your hand off me, you ruffian!"

"Jesus!" Ken exclaimed, jumping back, "What the hell are you?"

"The Door," The doorknob replied, now a face, "and if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep," and with that, the door closed its eyes and began to snore.


	15. Chapter 15: The Queen and Alice

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 15: The Queen and Alice

"But how do we get through?" Ken asked. The Door sighed and informed them that they should instead push the bed in the corner aside and go through the hole. After some amount of struggling up the table, drinking the blue potion and growing to normal size, they pushed the bed aside and shrank down, only to have to fight there way across the room again . . .

On the other side of the hole in the wall was a garden, and as they walked through a large hedge doorway they saw that a young girl was standing in a blue dress facing a rotund woman with a crown on her head, many giant cards with weapons stood at attention. "The court finds you, for the attempted theft of my heart, guilty as charge! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Wait!" Ken cried, "What's going on here?"

"This vile girl has tried to steal my heart," the rotund woman replied, gesturig to the girl, "Please," the girl pleaded, "My name is Alice, you have to help me."

"Don't worry Alice, I believe you," Ken said to her, "Her hearts probably full of grease, anyways, I'll see if I can get some evidence to support you."

"Oh, thank you," Alice said graciously.


	16. Chapter 16: The Cheshire Cat

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 16: The Cheshire Cat

Ken, Donald, and Goofy searched the forest clean through, but aside from some Heartless they found nothing. "Guys," Ken said, "Let's just go knock some heads and get Alice out of there."

"There's no need for such violence," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Donald called.

"Even when your evidence speaks silence," a large grinning mouth appeared, followed by a purple cat, "poor Alice's chances look quite bleak," the cat said, "but in the pink flowers are the answers you seek," at that, the cat disappeared.

"Gawrsh, wadda ya think that meant?" Goofy wondered. Ken, on the other hand, summoned the keyblade, and opened one of the large, pink flower buds all over the forest; inside it was-

"A footprint?" Ken announced, "it's a cast of a footprint."

"Looks like it's from a Heartless," Donald added.

As they searched the flowers, they found claw marks, and an antenna, they headed back towards where Alice and the queen awaited their evidence.


	17. Chapter 17: Card Games

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 17: Card Games

Ten minutes late, Ken had presented all of the evidence; Alice was in a golden cage suspended in the air. A small tower with giant cogs in it stood in the center of the courtyard. "This evidence seems very convincing," The queen said, all three companions breathed a sigh of relief, "but I know for a fact that you are all LYING, OFF WITH THERE HEADS!" The cards surged forward wielding lances and axes.

Ken, Donald, and Goofy were better fighters: Goofy spun around with his shield, cleaving three card soldiers in half, Donald burned two to cinders and beat another into the ground, Ken dodged around one card beheading another, chuckling at the irony. Finally he kicked another, causing it to double over and slammed the Keyblade down onto and accidently hitting one of the cogs on the tower. It spun around, and Alice's cage lowered slightly.

Ken saw this and, thinking fast, smashed the cog several more times until it broke. A car soldier snuck up behind him but received and ice ball to the face, courtesy of Donald. Ken ran around and, with Goofy's help, broke the second cog as well, and Alice's cage reached the ground and opened. "Run!" Ken exclaimed, his companions and Alice followed his instructions unimpeded, as the cards were too busy piecing themselves back together to pursue them.


	18. Chapter 18: The Trickmaster

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 18: The Trickmaster

Ken and his companions ran back into the strange room, The Queen and her remaining card soldiers chasing after them. "Enough!" Ken yelled, and he spun around to face the Queen's Solders, but Alice screamed in fear and Ken looked back around to see that there was a Heartless, thin and gaunt, that was about half of Ken's normal size, it wielded flaming torches. Ken, Donald, and Goofy raised their weapons, knowing that this would be a difficult fight.

The Heartless swung its massive, flaming weaponswhich the trio only narrowly avoided. Goofy threw his shield and struck the Heartless in the chest. Donald raised his staff and lightning fell around the Heartless, injuring and disorienting it, but it quickly recovered and aimed a kick at Ken, who jumped up onto its wicked foot and stabbed at its ankle, the Heartless tossed him off, and he lay where he landed. Donald and Goofy fought fiercely, but they were no match for the colossal Heartless. Ken got up onto his hands and knees and said, "screw this," he saw the red liquid spilled out onto the floor and began lapping it up and as he grew he stood up and towered over the Heartless.

He took the Keyblade and smashed it into the Heartless' head, knocking it to the ground, then slammed the Keyblade down onto the Heartless, killing it as a heart floated up and out through the ceiling.


	19. Chapter 19: The Gummi Block

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 19: The Gummi Block

"Can't a door get any sleep around here?" The Door asked irritably. It yawned loudly, and its mouth turned into a gaping, glowing hole. A laser shot out from the Keyblade into the hole, there was a flash of light and a small mottled orangeblock fell out of the Doors mouth, "What was that?" The Door asked sleepily.

It was an uneventful trip back to the town, Traverse Town, as Donald had called it, to see if Cid knew what the block was. "Y'all must have the collective brain cells of a brick if you don't know what a Warp Gummi is," Cid said, examining the block.

"What does it do?" Ken asked, ignoring the insult.

"It lets you travel to new worlds," Cid explained, "I'll just install it into the ship for ya."

"Thanks, Cid," Ken said.

Once back in the Gummi Ship, there was another world visible through the view port: it looked like it was surrounded by clouds, and the trio made there way over to it, and teleported down to its surface.


	20. Chapter 20: Phil

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 20: Phil

Ken, Donald, and Goofy found themselves standing outside an amazing structure; it was huge with statues made with gold flanking the entrance. The trio where a short, portly goat-man pushed against a large box; He had his back to the door but he must have heard them approaching because he said without turning around, "s'bout time you got here, help me move these," he gestured behind himself to a pile of large boxes. Ken, Donald, and Goofy pushed one of the boxes as hard as they could, but it wouldn't budge. "It's too heavy," Ken announced.

"Too heavy?" The goat-man began to turn around, "What? You going all soft on-" he stopped short, noticing that this was not, in fact, the person he thought was in the room.

"Uh, I'm Ken," Ken said.

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Call me Phil," The Goat-man said, shaking each of their hands in turn.


	21. Chapter 21: A Call for Heroes

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 21: A Call for Heroes

"So what's goin' on around here?" Goofy asked.

"A Call for Heroes," Phil replied.

"We're heroes," Ken stated, stepping forward.

Phil scoffed, "there are three problems with your 'hero image' kid," he began, "you got no muscle and you got too much fat."

"At least I can count," Ken retorted, "and I don't have so much fat that I'd probably be top-heavy."

"Get outta here!" Phil shouted.

"What's going on here?" A beefy man asked, coming into the room.

"These capoots think they're hero material," Phil said, chuckling, "They don't even have the tickets we sent out," and with that, he pushed Ken, Donald, and Goofy out of the room and into the courtyard. "Guess we're _not_ heroes," Donald said dejectedly.

"Not now," A slick-sounding voice said, "but you could be, with my help."


	22. Chapter 22: Hades

Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, the Kingdom Hearts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., The Walt Disney Company, as well as their subsidiaries and affiliated companies.

Kingdom Hearts re:Imagined

Chapter 22: Hades

A man stepped forward out of the shadows, he had blue skin, and wore a a billowing black robe, but the most prominent feature was the fact that his hair was blue fire. "What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"I mean," The man produced three pieces of paper out of smoke," That these get you into the tournament."

"Who are you," Ken asked, "Why are you helping us?"

"I," The man said, sweeping his arms dramatically, "Am Hades, Lord of the Dead, and I'm feeling . . ., charitable today."

Ken said, "I remember reading a book about Greek mythology, it seems like you're kind of, err, evil."

"I'm a mere businessman," Hades said, "Can you blame me fore being shrewd?"

"Businessmen always have an angle," Ken said.

"Come on," Hades goaded, "what harm could possibly come from you joining the tournament?"

"Ken eyeballed Hades apprehensively, for a few moments, and then took the passes from him. As the trio walked back towards the building Hades turned away and, chuckling, disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
